


Sweets and Delights

by Raven_Sky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Sansa, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost is a good boi, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Margaery and Dany are besties, Old Flames, Skinny Dipping, Weddings, that's nothing new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sky/pseuds/Raven_Sky
Summary: Jon and Dany came face to face after three years, for a Wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Tell me how it tastes," Dany asked offering the sample piece of the cake to Loras for tasting. The youngest Tyrell took a spoon full of the cake, and Dany observed him eat. The cake was Dany's handiwork, probably the best she had ever baked in her life. She was at the Rehearsal dinner hosted by the Starks on the eve of the Wedding. Not just any wedding but the wedding of her dearest friend Margaery's brother Willas and Sansa Stark.  
  
Starks were the locals and one of the seven founding families of the historic town and Margaery was the first friend Dany made when she arrived at Winterfell six years ago at the age of twenty-one. After her father's death, Dany's mother decided it'd be good for them to move away from Dragonstone to Winterfell where her brother Rhaegar resides with his family. Her mother acquired a teaching job at Winterfell High school and Dany continued her studies at the University of Winterfell where Rhaegar works as a history professor.  
  
"Damn Dany! That's the best cake I have ever had!" Loras replied and seized two more plates from the table before walking away. She regarded him offering one to Renly Baratheon, who ate in a single go and screamed, "Twelve out of 10, Dany." from across the hall.  
  
Dany grinned broadly and took one more piece from the table. She hummed as the cake hit her taste buds. It really was so good. It was then she heard a whine from below. She looked down and saw a dog staring up at her plate. Last time she had checked Starks didn't have a pet. She bent down and rubbed the white furs of the dog. "Where did you come from?" she cooed and offered the remaining piece to the dog. The dog finished it in a single bite and looked up at her once again with those puppy eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't be eating sweets," she said and received a whine from the dog. Dany's heart melted noticing those sad puppy eyes. "Alright, just one more," she said looking around for his owner and offered him one more plate. Dany chuckled when the beautiful dog licked her knuckles before accepting the cake.  
  
"He likes you," she overheard someone's voice from behind. Dany's eyes widened when she realized who was standing behind her. It's been almost three years since she had heard that voice. 'What did she expect? This is his sister's wedding for God's sake.' The smell of the cologne was the first thing she felt. It was spicy and fresh and did something to her stomach. Was it cologne or the man standing behind her?  
  
"Jon!" she whispered and remained stunned. The past memories flooded through her. Jon is the second son of Mr. Stark. His twin brother Robb was the golden twin where Jon was the unruly one. Robb was destined to follow her father's footsteps and took over the business from his father whereas Jon, who looked most like his father but chose to follow his own path to become a cop. It was at University where she had met Jon and Robb. They both were seniors and Dany was in her sophomore year. Despite meeting on several occasions, they had never interacted.  
  
A year and a half later Margaery introduced Dany to Jon at a party that was thrown in honor of him for finishing his police training at the top of his batch. They were attracted to one another and before long, they hit off. They didn't put a name to their relationship, and they preferred it that way. Both had their own ambitions. Dany wanted to graduate from college and open up her own bakery, and Jon wanted to do something noteworthy.  
  
Two years into the job as a cop, there was an abduction of a twelve-year-old girl. Jon used Bran's drone project to locate a cabin in the middle of the wood and rescued the girl just in time. He also shot the abductor right between his legs on his groin and the town celebrated him for it. Naturally, he was placed into probation for shooting the monster but eventually, he acquitted of all charges. The event had brought widespread recognition, and he received a job offer from the KLPD task force, an elite police force. It was also the day that their 'relationship' ended. Dany acknowledged his desire and bid him farewell with passionate and steamy sex. She went on her own way to attend the culinary school and opened her own bakery a year ago. She hasn't seen or heard from him for three years until now.  
  
"Can I have a piece of that?" he asked breaking her train of thoughts. "The cake."  
  
She turned around to come face to face with the said man. 'God's! He is beautiful!' His dark curls were longer than she had remembered and a nice five o clock shadow on his jaw. She stared at him for a few seconds taking up all his features. Once more, every part of him was already familiar to her. They had devoted hours and hours mapping each other bodies out. 'That was three years ago' she had to remind herself. So much has changed in those three years. Well, certainly not her attraction towards the man standing in front of her.

"You have some cream on your mouth," he said in that sexy husky tone of his. Dany instantly took a wipe to clean but stopped when Jon brought his index finger to the corner of her lips.  
  
"Allow me," he stated and Dany remained motionless as he wiped the cream in a leisurely sensual manner and brought it seductively to lips. Her mouth involuntarily opened allowing him to set his finger in her mouth. A faint moan escaped her throat as she sucked the finger clean remembering the times she did the same to a different part of him.  
  
A whine came from below breaks the moment. She forced his fingers off from her mouth and glared at him. Jon smiled and looked down at the dog who was staring up at both of them, obviously asking for one more piece of cake.  
  
"You have had your fill. Now, piss off," he said to the dog who in response growled at him before looking up at Dany pleading for more.  
  
"No more cakes for you," Dany declared. The dog huffed at both of them and scurried away.  
  
"You spoiled him," Jon said, and Dany jerked her head to look at him. "Again, you have a history of spoiling the good boys."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "That's rich coming from you, Jon."  
  
He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. It felt good. "How are you?" he asked removing himself from the hug and staring at her.  
  
Dany smiled at him, "Mighty fine."  
  
"I can see that," he said and surveyed her body from head to toe with those dark sinister gorgeous eyes of his. Chills traveled through her body before settling on her lower stomach.  
  
"How are you?" she asked before she did something stupid. Like jumping up on him and forcing her lips into his in front of dozens of people.  
  
"Good."  
  
"When did you arrive?"  
  
"A couple of hours ago."  
  
"I thought you would arrive a week earlier."  
  
"Work," he shrugged simply and leaned close to whisper in her ears. "At least, that's what I informed my family."  
  
"Let me guess, Sansa," Dany whispered.  
  
Jon nodded and smiled. "You know how annoying she is. A couple of hours in and I already saw four breakdowns from her."  
  
"Is that your dog?" she asked pointing fingers at the big white dog who was rolling on the carpet a few away from them happily, tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
  
Jon nodded, "Ghost."  
  
"Ghost? That's an unusual name."  
  
"Well, he looks like a ghost with white fur and all."  
  
"Point taken. I never thought you were a dog person."  
  
"That's makes the two us," he replied. Dany raised an eyebrow. "I didn't find him. He found me."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"I came back after a tiring shift and found a puppy on my doorway. Passed out, starved and dirty. I took him in and gave him food, a hot bath, and some warm sheets. I planned to take him to the shelter the next day but called to the work. One day turned into two. Two days turned into two weeks. Before I grasp what was happening, he had become a permanent figure in my life."  
  
Dany smiled at him, "You did well by him." They next heard a sudden squeal near them and both of them jerked their head to see Jon's aunt coming towards him. "Ohh, Jonny boy!" she shrieked and hugged Jon.  
  
"Hi aunt Lysa," Jon breathed out and pleaded Dany for help with his eyes. Dany smirked and walked away from them.  
  
Dany didn't interact with Jon after that. The rehearsal went as planned. After the ceremony, the families and close friends of both groom and bride seated around a big-ass dinner table. Dany took her seat alongside Margaery.  
  
"So, How did it go?" Margaery asked leaning close to Dany.  
  
"What?"  
  
Marge whipped her head towards Jon who was devouring his food. Rickon and Arya were on either side of him. She knows the history behind Jon and Dany. After all, it was she who introduced them in the first place.  
  
"It went well," she replied neutrally.  
  
"Hmm!" Margaery hummed in a mocking manner. Dany glared at the Tyrell girl. "I saw the two of you standing in the middle of the hall, half a heartbeat away from tearing each other's clothes off."  
  
Dany ignored her and stared at the man sitting opposite of her. He was chatting something with Arya who was trying hard to control her laugh. They were clearly mocking Sansa who was sitting alongside Willas. Thankfully, Mr. Stark stood from his head seat and made a speech. That saved Dany from her most beloved friend's queries.  
  
After dinner, she was chatting with Margaery about the wedding. Suddenly, Margaery looked behind Dany, smiled and excused herself away from. She turned around and saw Jon standing behind with a couple of beers in his hand. He offered one to Dany and they both walked away from the crowd in silence.  
  
"How is your mother?" he asked after a few minutes of blissful silence. They were now walking in the garden of the Stark Mansion. Ghost was following them.  
  
"She's excellent," she replied sipping her beer. "She still thinks that you broke her sweet daughter's heart."  
  
"You didn't tell her?"  
  
Dany rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to tell her? Hey mom, Jon didn't break my heart. We were friends who screwed around, a lot, for two years."  
  
"Not the most sensible explanation. I agree."  
  
Then she stopped and looked at him. "She will be here at the Wedding."  
  
"I will make myself scarce."  
  
She chuckled. "Good idea." Then they extended their walk. Dany knew exactly where he was taking her. After a five minute walk, they reached their destination. It was a small pond, located inside the compound of Stark Mansion but well hidden from the main building. Seeing the water, Ghost sprinted across the small dock and jumped into the water.  
  
"Let's join him," Jon said and proceeded to remove his clothes, sending shocks of excitement through her entire body. Of course, it wasn't the first time she had seen him naked, but it still had the same effect. Jon wasn't the big guy but his body was made by the Gods themselves. He stood naked before her, and her eyes were feasting on his backside. With a splash, he jumped into the pond.  
  
"Common Dany. Water is good," he shouted swimming to the middle of the pond. The rational part of her brain notified her to decline his offer. Again, her brain remains a non-entity when it comes to Jon. Without a second she unzipped her dress and stood above the water in just her bra and panties.  
  
She placed a leg to check how cold the water when she heard tsk sound from Jon. "You know the rules, Dany."  
  
She glared at him. “Turn around,” she whispered.  
  
“Are you kidding me? It’s dark and not to forget that I have seen you naked before.”  
  
Sighing she removed her inners and jumped into the water, "It's fucking cold!" she screamed.  
  
The asshole laughed. "It's Winterfell. What did you expect?" The cold stung all over, and she gasped for air, causing her to flail and kick.  
  
He swam towards her in a moment. "I got you," he said, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her against him. She relaxed against him and he kissed her ear. “Are you alright?”  
  
She nodded and eased into him. She snuggled even closer to his body for warmth.  
  
"I missed this cold," he whispered in ear causing those tiny hairs behind her neck to stand up in full attention. "And I missed you."  
  
Past memories came flooded into her brain. How they had they spent their nights sneaking into the Stark Mansion and skinny dipped in the pond.  
  
"I missed you too," she replied. That's the truth. Jon was her perfect companion. They were perfect for each other. If he had stayed in Winterfell, things would have been different between them. Suddenly, the freezing sting of the water didn’t matter anymore. This moment is all that matters. She knew that he was going to leave her again but she didn't care. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and without hesitating for a second, took his warm hands to cup her breasts.  
  
“Gods, Dany,” he whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She gasped and he groaned. Dany forced her back against his erection. She whimpered when his hard member grazed the sensitive part of her skin, down there.  
  
Suddenly brights lights came on from the dock. “What the fuck?” Jon shouted.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two but I need Dany." It was Margaery, standing on the platform.  
  
"Nice timing, Margie," Jon groaned and removed his hands from Dany.  
  
"Don't accuse me, Jon. Sansa is freaking out about the cake and she wants to see Dany," Margaery said standing on the dock.  
  
"Sansa always freaks out," Jon responded.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow," she whispered to Jon and climbed up from the water. Margaery smirked, her eyes glimmering with naughtiness as she looked at Jon. "You are not coming, Jon?"  
  
"I'm staying here, Thank you."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Dany got dressed and followed Margaery to the Stark Mansion but not before picking up a handful of mud and projecting it on Jon's face.

"Women!" she heard him shout.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The day of the wedding finally arrived. A day of happiness and joy and love. Everyone he knew would be there and Jon had been looking forward to seeing them all. He was running around the mansion setting everything for the wedding. It was next he heard a shrill across the hall. He didn't even need any guessing about what was going on. His sister throwing one more tantrum.  
  
  
  
Jon loves Sansa but her over-dramatic whinging had become a nuisance for him. He absolutely has no idea how his siblings managed to cope up with her or Willas for that matter. Jon prayed for the poor man.  
  
  
  
He saw his mother running towards him who was looking clearly exhausted. "What's the problem now?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
"We are still waiting for the cake," his mother Catelyn Stark explained.  
  
  
  
Jon looked at his watch, "There are still six hours left."  
  
  
  
"Tell that to your sister," his mom shot back and contacted someone on the phone. "She's not picking up the phone. Can you go over there and check?"  
  
  
  
"Go over where?"  
  
  
  
His mom leveled her eyes. "Daenerys' bakery."  
  
  
  
Hearing the name alone soothed him. "She'll be here on time."  
  
  
  
"I know she will, but everyone will be at peace if you brought the cake yourself."  
  
  
  
Jon sighed, "Alright," he said and picked up his keys. Apart from bringing the cake, it wouldn't be so bad to see Daenerys once again. He walked towards his car with Ghost shadowing him. Just when he is about to climb into his car, a truck came entered the Stark mansion compound. Daenerys was sitting at the passenger seat. Both their eyes met and she offered him that divine smile of hers. The afternoon sun lit up her platinum blonde hair as she jumped out of the truck. A few strands of hair fell escaped her ponytail.

  
"Where are you going?" she asked coming to stand before him. A hot wave passed through him at the memory of her body against his. Jon shook those thoughts away.  
  
  
  
"To see you actually," he replied merely and tucked the escaped hair behind her ears. She inhaled a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "Mom demanded me to pick up the cake."  
  
  
"Right," she said breaking their eye contact and ran to the rear end of the truck. "Don't stand there. Come here and help me," she called out peeking her head from behind the truck. Ghost as if he understood her, sprinted before Jon, no doubt hoping to get a piece of that cake.  
  
  
  
"Sorry buddy," Dany said apologetically looking down at Ghost.  
  
  
  
Jon joined them. "What the hell?" he exclaimed looking at the several stacked boxes before him. "How big is this thing?"  
  
  
  
"Six feet," it was another woman who answered. Jon peeked over Dany and saw Missandei standing behind Daenerys. Jon's face lit up noticing Dany's friend. He went over to her and gathered her into an embrace. Both of them spent the next few seconds enquiring about each other's well being. Apparently, Missandei followed Dany to the culinary school, and they opened a bakery and now running it together.  
  
  
  
"Here, help me..." he heard Dany from behind, her voice strained. Jon quickly turned around and took hold of a box that she was carrying. He assisted both the ladies to carry the boxes to the mansion. Well, he carried the boxes, and they discussed something that he didn't understand.  
  
  
  
"Jon!" he heard his father calling him. He turned around, and his eyes settled on the old man standing alongside his father. Grandpa Rickard Stark, the matriarch of the Stark family and the man respected by many. Ever since his grandma died fifteen years ago, grandpa Rickard decided to live out his days in their Ranch, situated a few miles outside of Winterfell.  
  
  
  
Both Dany and Missandei ceased what they were doing and greeted his grandfather with a small respective nod standing alongside Jon. Grandpa Rickard greeted the ladies in the same manner before settling his steely grey eyes on Jon which sent shivers onto his spine. A faint smile tugged on his bearded mouth as he looked at Jon from head to toe. Jon knows that's the only greeting he'll receive from his grandfather.  
  
  
  
His eyes then moved over to the ladies. "I'll see you both lovely ladies at the wedding," he told both the women before him and bid them farewell. Both Dany and Missandei nodded with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Meet me upstairs in five minutes," he told Jon, and the boy in him nodded. Growing up Jon always looked up to his grandpa. To be honest, the entire town looked up to him. Rickard Stark was the most powerful man when he resided in Winterfell. He served as the mayor for four terms, winning unopposedly in three of them.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you later," Jon told Missandei and Dany once his grandfather left them. He kissed Dany on the cheeks before running to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair. He went to his father's study and gave it a couple of knocks. His father opened the door and invited him inside. Grandpa Rickard was seating on the head chair and motioned Jon with his hand.  
  
  
  
Jon took his seat opposite of his grandfather and observed his father vacating the room. He watched as his grandpa filled two glasses with Johnnie Walker and pushing one to Jon. He hesitated.  
  
  
  
"You are a man now," grandpa said in his iron tone. "Drink."  
  
  
  
Jon did as told and took a sip. "How are you?"  
  
  
  
"Old," his grandfather replied. "What about you?"  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
"How is your work in King's Landing?" he asked looking at Jon.  
  
  
  
"Busy."  
  
  
  
"You like it?"  
  
  
  
"It's a job. I don't have to like it."  
  
  
  
"You left your home to that shit hole to do the job that you don't like. Is that right?" his grandfather said placing his glass on the desk.  
  
  
"It was an opportunity."  
  
  
  
"An opportunity to do what?"  
  
  
  
"Good things."  
  
  
  
Rickard Stark chuckled in a sarcastic manner. "Good thing? You were doing good things here, boy." Jon remained in silence as his grandfather continued. "No. You went to King's Landing because you wanted excitement. You wanted the thrill of the big city. Tell me if I'm wrong."  
  
  
  
"No," Jon replied.  
  
  
  
"That's what I thought. If your grandmother was here, she would smack you on the back of the head and would make you see sensible things. I'm speaking from the experience, boy. That damned woman did that to me."  
  
  
  
Jon smiled at that and finished his drink. "Enough about the past." He heard his grandfather say.  
  
  
  
Jon nodded and the old man looked straight into his eyes. "What do you think about running for the office?"  
  
  
  
"Office?"  
  
  
  
"For the mayor position."  
  
  
  
Mayor! The old man has gone crazy, but he can't tell him that. "What happened to Mayor Arryn?"  
  
  
  
"Jon Arryn decided not to contest in the upcoming election," grandpa replied picking up his drink. "He is getting old."  
  
  
  
"I appreciate the offer, but I have to refuse it," he answered sternly.  
  
  
  
"You didn't even consider it," Rickard Stark shot back.  
  
  
  
"There is nothing to consider."  
  
  
  
"You said you wanted to do good things. And I'm telling you the way."  
  
  
  
"I don't know anything about Politics."  
  
  
  
"You know Winterfell and it's people. That's more than enough."  
  
  
  
"So are five thousand plus people in this town."  
  
  
  
"True, but they don't have the Stark name to stand against the Lannisters."  
  
  
  
"Lannisters?"  
  
  
  
Grandpa nodded, "They always eyed for the position ever since I dethroned Tywin Lannister. And now Jon Arryn decided to retire, they finally came out of their shells."  
  
  
  
"What about dad? Uncle Benjen?"  
  
  
  
"Your father is handling the business, and Benjen is protecting the Town as its sheriff."  
  
  
  
"I still think one of them should run for the position."  
  
  
  
"I want young blood," Rickard Stark replied filling his cup one more time. "Lannisters are planning to put forward Joffery Baratheon's name."  
  
  
  
Great! That's just Great! Joffery's a grade-A asshole if there was one. He's a terrible human being and would be a terrible mayor of Winterfell. And not to forget he physically abused Margaery when they were in college. It took beatings from Jon and Robb to make him flee her.  
  
  
  
"And let me tell you something," his grandfather started."If that Baratheon brat becomes a mayor, there is nothing, absolutely nothing will stop the Lannisters from selling the land around Winterfell to some corporate construction companies. And before long, those predators will destroy the serenity of this place and I'll not have that."  
  
  
  
"What about Robb?" Jon suggested.  
  
  
  
"Robb is exactly where he should be. Learning to take over the business." Jon tried to speak but his grandfather elevated his hand to halt him. "And before you point out any other names. Sansa is getting married to a Tyrell. Bran remains a big nerd. I'm genuinely irritated about that boy. He cares more about books and those electronic shits more than the people around him. Arya and Rickon worship you. They look up to you. Who knows? Maybe one they will succeed you as the mayor."  
  
  
  
"I can't just abandon everything in King's Landing, grandpa."  
  
  
  
"I'm not asking you to. Go back to that cesspool, put in a transfer request, carry out your pending tasks and haul your ass back to Winterfell."  
  
  
  
Jon sighed, "It's not that easy. If I lose, I'll not have a life to go back to."  
  
  
  
"You can still go back to the police if you lose but if you win, you have to quit the force."  
  
  
  
Jon swallowed his lump and said, "I have to think about it."  
  
  
  
"I expected nothing less," his grandfather replied. "But don't make me wait longer. The election is scheduled to take place in nine months. There is still time left for you to start your groundwork. And being a cop will actually help. And dammit boy. I never have spoken these many sentences in a long time."  
  
  
  
"Is there anything else?" Jon questioned.  
  
  
  
"Just remember this," his grandfather's feature softened. "This town gave us everything, and we should return the favor."  
  
  
Jon nodded and stood up from his seat before escaping the room. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, but everything faded when he looked at her, working on the cake with Missandei. The woman he never stopped loving but never admitted it either. It was at that moment, he made his decision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - Mama Rhaella will be here.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, hurry up!" Dany shouted from the hall. After delivering and assembling the cake in the Stark Mansion, she drove back to her place which was located on the same building complex as her bakery. She dressed up in her purple gown, applied a bit of make-up and drove to her mother's place to transport her to the wedding.  
  
"One second!" she heard her mother shout from the bedroom.  
  
"We are going to be late," Dany mumbled browsing through the magazine.  
  
"How do I look?" Rhaella asked coming out of her bedroom.  
  
Dany smiled noticing her mom. "Great," she replied and it was true. "Now, let's go."  
  
"What's the hurry?" Rhaella questioned as they secured the door.  
  
"We are already late," Dany replied and ran to her car. Her mom climbed in after her and they started their drive to the Stark Mansion.  
  
"Listen, I have to tell you something," Dany started as they were at the halfway mark.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Jon is here," she said and saw her mother tense. Her mom once liked Jon very much but she still thinks that he broke up with Dany. And it's time to clear the air. After all, it wouldn't be fair for him to be on the receiving end of Rhaella's infamous stare. She never spoke harshly but her eyes were enough to make a grown man crumble on the floor. Her mom always had that aura around her.

"This is his sister's wedding. Of course, he will be here," Rhaella replied and glanced at Dany. "I won't lash out at him if that's what you are worried about."  
  
"I want you to treat him how you treated him before."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"Mom," she started but cut off by her mother's voice.  
  
"I'll be civil with him, but other than that don't expect anything."  
  
"He doesn't deserve it. He's overly eager to meet you."  
  
"He broke up with you to chase some stupid big city dream. In my book, he deserves it."  
  
Alright, it's now or never. Dany parked her car on the side of the road and took a deep breath. "He didn't break up with me, mom," she said quickly and saw her mother staring at her. "Jon wasn't my boyfriend like you think. We were just good friends."  
  
There were a few seconds of silence between the both of them. "Don't tell it's one of those friends with benefits kind of things," Rhaella said staring at her daughter.  
  
"It was."  
  
Rhaella shook her head. "You fools," she mumbled and massaged her temple. Dany accelerated her car and continued driving in silence. They reached the Stark Mansion and welcomed by the bride's parents.  
  
The wedding was so lovely. The gods wood was glowing with candles and soft lighting. Winterfell entire elite population were at the wedding. The front row was reserved for the Starks and Tyrells. The Lannisters and the Baratheons occupied the second row. And other notable guests were seated behind them. Jon was with his family, and Dany took her seat alongside her mother. He offered a polite smile when he met Rhaella and she returned it with just the same grace. The bride looked like a princess, meeting her prince. She was escorted by her father, Mr. Eddard Strak.  
  
The vows they exchanged had been written by the couple and told their love story. It seemed as if everyone was touched, moved by the love so present before them. Dany was no different. She was in the gods wood, first watching the guests and then the lovely bride. She listened to the words of love and commitment that the newlyweds exchanged. She wished them every happiness.  
  
After the ceremony, all the guest went to the garden for the reception. It was a gorgeous spring night, and the grounds looked like a fairyland. There were thousands of tiny white lights twinkling in the trees. It looked as if nature herself cooperated, flowers were in full bloom, perfuming the air with their delicate scents. The guests were all dressed so elegantly, a wedding always bringing out the best in people. The dinner was served with lavish foods. Jon stayed away from her for most of the evening. Again, she can't blame him. He was occupied by other guests all the time.  
  
She stood smiling as the couple danced their first as man and wife. They were so obviously in love, so happy. Soon, others joined them on the dance floor and the party began. Dany whole body tensed as she looked at the man approaching her. He looked gorgeous in his suit. She had never seen him like that.  
  
"Mrs. Targaryen," he greeted Rhaella with that sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"Jon," her mom smiled and offered her knuckle as a form of greeting.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Mrs. Targaryen," he said kissing her knuckles. Rhaella glanced at Dany and then focused her attention on Jon.  
  
"Mrs. Targaryen?" they all overheard an iron toned voice from behind. All three of them snapped their heads to the direction of the voice and saw Jon's grandfather standing behind them with a gracious smile on his face. He was an enigma in the town. Dany only saw him a few times but heard many good things from others. He greeted both Rhaella and Dany in the same manner as Jon did and then asked Rhaella for a dance. Her mother offered a polite smile and accepted the invitation.  
  
"This is awkward," Dany said looking at the elderly pair who were making their way towards the dancing floor.  
  
"Totally," Jon agreed and extended his hand. "Dance?"  
  
"Sure," she replied and let Jon escort her to the dance floor.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered as they danced to the love ballads being played.  
  
"So do you," she replied in a whisper. His large, tender hand was on her back, on the bare skin that seemed to tingle from his touch. As they danced, he whirled her around, as if she were lighter than air, her dress swirling around their legs. Every so often, he just held her against his firm body, as if she were a rare and precious person. A few times they were interrupted by a few guys including Jon's brother Brandon Stark, but a glare from Jon backed them off.

"Looks like they are having a good time," Jon said looking at Dany's mom and his grandfather. Dany followed his direction and saw her mother was indeed having a good time. She was smiling at something that Mr. Stark said. Dany chuckled and continued dancing.  
  
Once, between dances, he disappeared for a few minutes but came right back to her before the music started. They sipped some champagne, actually quite a lot of champagne, as they waltzed. The dancing and swirling, combined with the champagne, made Dany light-headed and flushed.  
  
The rest of the evening went as planned. Jon left her with her mom to join his family. Dany was nervous when they cut the cake, the one she baked. She knows that it's a 'make or break' situation. She had never baked for a high-profile wedding such as this. Sansa wanted to order the cake from White Harbour but Margaery managed to convince the groom's parents to give order to Dany. But all her worries were for nothing as everyone complimented her cake. A couple of newly engaged couples even requested her to deliver some samples to their houses for tasting. After the garter toss, the two Targaryens bid their farewell.  
  
"I seemed like you had a good time with Mr. Stark," Dany said as they exit the Stark Mansion in her Honda CR-V.  
  
"I did," her mom replied simply.  
  
"That's it?" She questioned wanting to know more.  
  
"Well, he is a gentleman even with all the beard."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He invited me to tour his ranch, and I accepted."  
  
Dany looked at her mom and nodded, "Way to go, mommy Rhaella."  
  
"Enough about me," her mom ended. "What about you and Jon?"  
  
"What about it?" Dany feigned. "I told you. We were just friends."

"I know your an adult and it's not my place to lecture you but I don't like whatever that's going on between you two." Dany remained in silence as her mom continued. "I saw you, falling under his spell on that dance floor. Again, I might add."

"Nothing is going on between us," Dany sighed.

"Just, let me finish," Rhaella declared, and Dany went to the silent mode. "I like that boy but you are more important to me, Daenerys. You are at that stage of your life where you should start planning for the future. Just answer me a few questions." Dany nodded.  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"I do," Dany answered without even thinking for a second. "A lot."  
  
"Do you think the feeling is mutual?"  
  
"I think so. I don't know."  
  
"In that case, it's time for you to learn where he stands and make your own decision. You just can't be his booty call whenever he is in town."  
  
"Mother... where did you learn these terms?  
  
"TV shows and don't change the subject."  
  
"Fine," Dany sighed exhaustedly with the talk. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"It's your decision," her mother replied sternly and ended the discussion. Dany dropped her mom and drove back to her apartment. She changed into pajamas and recalled everything her mom had said. Dany knows deep down that her mother was right. Just when she was about to hit the bed, she heard a couple of knocks on her door. She walked over to the door and saw Jon standing outside her apartment. She opened the door and went outside.  
  
"I stole this from the wedding," he said raising the wine bottle that he brought with him. His face fell when she locked the door on the outside. "I get it that you don't want me to come in."  
  
"We both know what will happen if I invite you inside and trust me, it's all I want to do."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"I'm not going to hide this any longer, Jon. I like you and I certainly wasn't happy when you left Winterfell three years ago," she answered in a tried voice. "Now you are here and I know for sure that you will leave me again in a few days. I don't want to go through this again. I don't deserve this."  
  
"Actually..." Jon opened his mouth to declare something but stopped in a mid-sentence. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and offered a slight smile. "You are right. You deserve better, Dany."  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be. I should have known better," he shrugged it off. "Here. At least, have this," he said thrusting the wine bottle in her hand before climbing down the steps. Dany sighed and went inside her apartment. She punched her pillows a few times in frustration. Of all these years. Why she had to be a wise-ass now?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Welcome😍


	4. Chapter 4

Dany was busy. Like really, really busy for the last four weeks. Since the Stark wedding, she had become a celebrity in this town. Apart from the two couples who expressed their interests in trying out her cakes for their wedding, there was also an overflow of orders from other people. Since it's September, most of those orders were for the birthdays. Dany didn't mind. She was in her bakery in this delightful evening, working on a cake when Missandei barged through the kitchen.

"Did you see it?" Missandei questioned placing the i-pad on the table.

"See what?" Dany questioned, too busy to see the i-pad.

"Jon is back!" Missandei shrieked jumping up and down. That made Dany halt what she was doing to examine at her best friend.

"What?"

"Here. Look!" Missy said displaying the i-pad in front of her. The tablet was logged into 'The White Raven' website, the local news site. Just like she said, there was an article about Jon written by none other than Samwell Tarly, Jon's friend. Dany removed her gloves and ran her eyes through the article. It wasn't big but enough to gain the attention of the readers. Apparently, Jon returned to Winterfell PD and took back his old position among the cops. The article also has a small interview from Jeyne Poole, the same girl who he rescued all those years ago. The girl said she was absolutely thrilled at hearing the news and looking forward to meeting her hero.  
  
Part of Dany was happy but at the same time, there was a disappointment passed through her. "Why he didn't tell anything about returning?" she wondered and Missandei observed it.  
  
"He didn't inform you, did he?" her best friend questioned. Dany shook her head and went back to what she was doing. Missy knows very well not to stir the pot and left her alone.  
  
It's almost eight-thirty, Missandei left early that leaves Dany to close the shop. She went back to the counter to perform some accounting. After a few minutes, she heard the doorbell ring and the doors opened letting the cold air in.  
  
"We are closed for the day," she announced without shifting her eyes off from the books.  
  
"That's unfortunate," a familiar husky voice stunned her. She looked up and there he was, standing at the entrance of the shop with a faint smile on his face. "I was hoping to get some cakes."  
  
She dropped the pencil and ran towards him before launching herself at him. "I read the paper. It said you are back at Winterfell PD," she said without breaking their embrace.  
  
"You read it right," he replied running his hands on her platinum blonde hair. "I'm in Winterfell, and I'm not going back."  
  
She untangled herself from the embrace and looked up at him. Damn that infernal little half-smile. They settled into silence then staring at each other, but it wasn’t the awkward sort of pause that Dany felt some burning need to fill.  
  
"You didn't tell me of anything about coming back," Dany said still rooted to the spot.  
  
He ran his fingers through his dark curls. "Honestly, I was going to tell you that night but ..."  
  
Yeah, Dany remembered that night. The same night she shut him out. "Then why you didn't?"  
  
He feigned a smile, "If I had told, you would have thought that it was only to get in your pants and I didn't want you to think like that about me."  
  
"I wouldn't..."  
  
Jon placed his fingers on her lips to silence her. "Remember I told you that you deserve better?"  
  
Dany nodded as Jon continued. "I meant what I declared, Dany." He moved his finger towards her cheek and palmed. A slight pang developed in her chest wondering what he was going to say.  
  
He subsequently brought his other hand to her other cheek and bent a little bit to look deep into her eyes. She was too stunned to open her mouth. Her mind went utterly blank. "I didn't want to tell you earlier because I want to show you. I want you to show you that I'm that better person. That I deserve you."  
  
"What are you saying, Jon?" she gasped, hand to her pounding heart.  
  
"I want you, Dany. Not as my booty call as you put it the other day. I want all in. I'm in for the long haul if you allow me."  
  
It took a long moment to process his words because her brain was no longer firing on all cylinders. "Are you serious?" she blurted out after god knows how long.  
  
"Serious as I ever will be."  
  
"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She blinked a few times and tried to control her breathing heart.  
  
"If you want me to be your boyfriend that is." She was silent for a shocking beat while she digested what she heard. It was then her mother appeared on Jon's shoulders. Not really her mother, of course. An angel, like the ones in cartoons, with her mother's face. I'm definitely going crazy.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted?" she heard the angel with her mother's face question her. Dany looked at the other shoulder for the evil counterpart to say something but there was none. And then she looked at the man waiting for her answer. There's obviously only one response to this.   
  
"Yes," she replied in a single word and didn't give any chance for Jon to do anything as she pressed her lips into his. Things went a little crazy then. Jon’s mouth was firm and hungry, his tongue sliding against hers and Gods, she’d almost forgotten what it was like to be kissed like this like there was nothing on earth more important than her. That long-forgotten thrill of feeling soft and feminine rushed over her. Then Jon lifted his head, and she realized she was touching his face, the stubble on his jaw scraping against the pads of her fingers.

She lost herself in it for long moments, loving the fact that he didn’t seem to be in a hurry at all, or using the kiss as a means to an end. Kissing her was an act all unto itself, and she was panting for air when he finally broke from it. He shifted to pull away, and she reflexively clutched at him. “Wait—We’re stopping?”

Dropping his head, he rubbed his jaw to hers. “Yeah.”

“But…why?”

He let out a low, innately male groan. "I want to do this a proper way."

“Then fuck me properly,” she said and wrapped herself around him. "We will call it the proper way."

He stared down at her, the bright light casting his features in bold relief. "You are right!" he replied and pressed her down onto one of the tables.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked, his mouth trailblazing a path over her throat and collar bone.

"No," she moaned her answer which made Jon stop what he was doing.

He brought his mouth close to her ears and whispered. "Give me five minutes. I'll meet you upstairs." Dany nodded frantically. As much her lust clouded mind wanted Jon to take her right there on the table, she knows very well she can't risk getting knocked up. He adjusted his white henley and walked back towards the exit but not before pecking her lips one more time. Dany utilized the time she had to close up her shop and ran to her apartment which was located on the same building complex.

As promised, a few minutes later there was a knock on her door and she sprinted across the living room to unlock it. She pulled him into her living room and barred the door behind her. Jon chuckled noticing her hurry but that didn't stop her from launching herself to him. Her hands circled his neck, and their lips were connected.  
  
His hand moved on her back, and it kept on moving up instead of down where she wanted. Right up to the center, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her spine and across her ribs before trailing over the back of her neck and into her hair. Barely his fingertips brushed over her scalp, making her breath catch and sending a shiver right through her.  
  
Then his light touch became a firm grasp, and in the same instant that he pulled her head back, he broke the kiss and descended on her neck. She whimpered and dug her fingers into his shoulders, certain every bone in her body was a heartbeat away from liquefying.  
  
“Mmm,” he said, a growl of approval low in his throat. "Where is the bedroom?"  
  
"There," she breathed out, pointing her finger in the direction of the bedroom. He carried her to the door bedroom all the while teased the sensitive part of her neck with the tip of his tongue, his lips, even his beard. His henley bunched in her hands as she tried to keep herself upright. He dropped her on the bed, and she climbed up on her knees to meet him.  
  
She grabbed the front of the shirt she'd already started wrinkling and took a step back, hauling him with her to the bed. His lips were on her neck, and his breath was on her skin and his hand was on her hip, sliding around to her lower back and keeping her against him, close to him, as close as two fully dressed people could be.  
  
He raised his head and reached into his back pocket. Then he leaned past her to set a few condoms on the table between the beds before discarding his shirt and throwing it somewhere. He gently took a hold of Dany's tops. The warmth of his fingertips on the small of her back straightened her spine, and when he slid his hands up the sides, lifting her tops up and off, she suppressed a whimper.  
  
Shoes came off. His belt and pants. Her skirt was ridiculously long for this situation. He took his time to remove it, and she helped him. That leaves her with an only white lacy bra and matching panties. Jon whistled noticing her state. He unclasped her bra with ease, dropped it on top of the rest of the clothes, then lowered her panties to the knees before discarding it completely. He brought her panties to his face and inhaled the scent. This bared all of her both to his hot gaze.  
  
“Hmmm," he hummed in appreciation."Exotic. Just like I remember."  
  
He closed his fingers around her wrist and guided her hand to the front of his shorts. The first thing that crossed my mind when she squeezed his erection through his boxers was, “I missed this."  
  
He kissed her gently, then worked his way to her neck. He rested his weight on his forearms and one gentle kiss at a time, moved down her neck, over her collarbone, to her chest. He ran the tip of his tongue around her nipple, then blew on it, and the cool air on moist skin made her breath catch. She combed her fingers through his hair as he pulled her nipple between his lips and teased it with his tongue, and She had to bite back a helpless moan when his talented mouth sent shivers down her spine. Her toes curled, her back tried to arch beneath them.  
  
"Jon," she whimpered. "Fuck me..." She pleaded but knows very well that when he was always the one in control on the bed and she didn't mind. In fact, she loved it. Jon was in absolutely no hurry. Even after he'd finished teasing each nipple in turn, he took his time, letting her savor every soft kiss on the way down her chest and belly. It was heavenly, sending little shivers and lightning bolts all the way to her feet. She desperately wanted him inside her but knows very well she had no choice but to surrender to his slow downward migration of light kisses.  
  
By the time his lips touched her inner thigh, her entire body quivered with anticipation. When his tongue met her pussy, her back arched. He put an arm over her hips, holding them steady while his tongue's gentle explorations made her squirm. He hadn't even touched her clit yet, and she was already losing it. With every passing second, She fell apart a little more, wondering if he'd ever stop teasing her and just—  
  
“Oh, Gods…” The arm across her hips was all that kept her from flying up off the bed when his tongue fluttered across her clit. If his kiss had made her knees shake, the gentle, sweeping circles he made with his tongue shook her right to the core. Two fingers slipped inside her, and a soft half moan vibrated against her clit, and her entire body trembled in response to his voice and his touch.  
  
A helpless sound escaped her lips, and she clawed the sheets as he effortlessly brought her to a shuddering climax. She couldn't have held back even if she tried, nor could she have stopped the throaty, passionate cry that was probably heard for miles around.  
  
Even when she came back down, while her eyes tried to focus through the blur of liquid in her eyes and her fingers released their grasp on the bed, he didn't stop. His tongue made gentle circles, backing off just enough to keep her from getting too sensitive, and his fingers continued teasing her.  
  
“Jon, I...” She stopped, biting her lip. What? Keep doing that? Stop and fuck her? Don’t stop? It’s too much? It’s not enough? The only thing She knew was that her need to have him inside her became more urgent with every touch of his tongue. She needed him like she needed the air. Finally, she managed to choke out two words: “Fuck me.”  
  
He didn't stop immediately, but the slower, gentler strokes told her he'd understood and was obeying. His fingers withdrew, and his tongue eased off her clit one circle at a time, letting her return to earth without an abrupt, jarring halt. He pushed himself up on his arms and came back up to her. He might have intended to kiss her or maybe speak, or hell, She didn't know what. She didn't give him a chance. Grabbing the back of his neck, She dragged him down into a deep kiss. He didn't even flinch. His tongue slipped past her lips, and the sweetness of her pussy drove her wild, reminding her of the still-tingling remnants of her orgasm. They were both breathless when he broke the kiss and looked down at her.  
  
"As you command, your grace." He trailed a finger down the side of her neck. She licked her lips. He grinned and reached for the bedside table.  
  
With the condom in place, he got on top again, but he hasn't fucked her yet. His lips closed around her nipple. He held it with his teeth and teased with his tongue, finding that perfect balance between pain and pleasure, and though she wanted his cock right now, she loved what he was doing too much to ask him to stop. Jon always loved her tits. He must have spent a good minute or two there before he moved to her other nipple, and all the while, her pussy tingled with anticipation, knowing he could be inside her at any second. The condom was on. She was wet and turned on. Any. Fucking. Second. But he hadn't been in a hurry all evening and didn't start now. Even when his lips left her nipple and started up toward her neck, he took his time, letting each soft kiss raise its own goosebumps before inching higher, higher, still higher. Electricity crackled along her spine and under her skin.  
  
"Oh…God…" His lips on her skin. Collarbone to her ear and the next second his cock was pressed against her. It only took the head of his cock sliding into her pussy to make her shriek in pleasure.  
  
He took his sweet, sweet time. Withdrawing, moving a little deeper, withdrawing again. It had been an absolute age before he was all the way inside her, and by the time he was, her head spun, and every breath she pulled in was made of his cologne.  
  
He bent to kiss her. As his tongue parted her lips, he withdrew slowly, and she grabbed on to his shoulders just to anchor herself in the here and now.  
  
  
"Seven save me!" He thrust into her so hard the darkness behind her eyelids turned white for a split second, and he didn't give her time to recover. She moaned beneath him, digging her fingers into his biceps and holding on for dear life while he fucked her. The headboard banged against the wall. The bedframe creaked and groaned. She probably cried out, probably whimpered. He took her right out of herself, and she thrilled to it. He was powerful and primal, and if he hadn’t taken such care to make sure she was right there with him, she might have doubted herself. Instead, she rose to meet him halfway, unable to do anything but feel as he pushed her over the edge again, again and again, his hard length pounding into her, his tongue mimicking his body’s movement as he claimed her. And it was a claiming, a thorough one.  
  
  
“Jon, I want you to," she paused. Jon slowed down, lifting his eyebrows inquisitively and bidding her to continue. She licked her lips and took a breath. “I want you to get behind me.”  
  
He smirked, and when he pulled out, she whimpered. He'd be inside her again in a second. Just had to change positions. She pushed herself up and turned around, ignoring the precarious shaking in both arms and legs.  
  
Jon didn't waste any time. His hand had barely made contact with her hip before his cock—oh, God, his thick, perfect cock was deep inside her again. He started slower this time. With the heel of his hand, he put gentle pressure between her shoulder blades, encouraging her to lower herself from her hands to her forearms.  
  
All it took was one deep, hard thrust at that angle, and she cried out load didn't care whether the middle-aged couple from the next door heard her. Her cunt could barely accommodate his length and grith, and in this position, he hit every perfect place like her body had been designed with his cock in mind.  
  
"Like that?” he asked, panting as he kept right on fucking her. She tried to speak but only managed a nod. His rhythm didn't falter for a second when one hand left her hip and went into her hair, twisting it around his hand and making her scalp tingle. Tears blurred her vision. Her fingers clawed at the sheets and pillow, finally hooking over the edge of the mattress so She could find some leverage and rock back against him.  
  
“Harder,” She moaned. “Harder, please…” She didn't know if she meant for him to pull her hair harder or fuck her harder, but he did both.  
  
She was so close—so damned close, so frustratingly, painfully close. She shifted her weight onto one arm and reached for her clit with her free hand. In seconds, the first deep tremor rippled through her, and she couldn't even draw a breath before another tremor, then another knocked the air right out of her lungs. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, knew nothing but the heart-stopping sensation of Jon driving his cock into her.  
  
Then, when she didn't think it could possibly get any more intense, some unseen dam broke inside her, and as her lips parted in a soundless cry, She came. She was usually a moaner, a screamer—the kind of lover whose worst fear was thin apartment walls, but Jon rendered her completely silent. The only sounds were his sharp, rapid breaths and the banging of the headboard and the beating of her own heart. She was simply too overwhelmed to muster anything more than a sigh and too intoxicated to care. It was only when the world stopped spinning and she could see through the tears in her eyes that She finally whispered, “Oh my God.”  
  
When She opened her eyes, the sheets were bunched in her trembling hands. She couldn't remember when her fingers had left her clit to grab the edge of the bed, but there they were. Hell, She could barely remember how to breathe. And he didn't stop.  
  
He just. Didn't. Stop. Right through her orgasm, long after she was sure she'd collapse from the inside out, he kept fucking her. She couldn't tell her own heartbeat from the headboard hitting the wall, couldn't tell where his panting ended and hers began. He didn't hold back. At all. He fucked her harder than before, faster than before, and it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. His fingers dug into her hips, his breath caught, and with a low groan that reverberated through every nerve ending in her body, he took one last thrust and came. Everything was still.  
  
The room was completely silent except for her thundering heart and Jon's sharp, uneven breaths. Steadying her with a hand on her hip, he pulled out. Dany was panting hard as she collapsed on the bed. He took his condom out and threw on the bin before using the tissue to clean himself.  
  
"I want some cakes," he said setting himself beside her.  
  
"What flavor do you need?"  
  
He smirked, "Doesn't matter as long as I'm eating them from your body." Dany smiled and brought some cakes. And Jon ate them in his own way.  
  
Let's just say she had to take a long midnight shower to remove the sticky sensation from her body.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
